Nocturnal
by stonykitten
Summary: Another pint, another insufferable grin. A glint in his eyes and a small smile on my face. The glasses would clink together and we would leave until the next time I needed a devil at my side. Cloud/Reno  implied


He was the most infuriating man I ever met. He was loud mouthed, perverted, cruel and generally idiotic. He never knew when to hold his tongue or to back of, always appearing with that cocky smile, his mouth running a mile a second. Blue, slightly mako laced eyes would stare at me as if he knew something about me, something even I didn't know.

At first I thought it as the secrets of Shinra but as we sat there, drinking at the bar, I realized that what he knew had nothing to do with Shinra. Somehow, at some point in our little dysfunctional acquaintance he found a stream of facts about me. He never hid it, however. All it took was to buy him a beer and his mouth was moving again.

He would spout out nonce that, to my drunken brain, made all the sense in the world. Even when I sobered up it still gnawed at me. Damn, that red head.

Reno was a Turk and good at what he did. Despite how he looked, despite what he said or his seemingly constant failure, he was true to who he was. Heh, he took great offence if somebody thought otherwise. Nobody dared too.

Tall, skinny, with a slender almost fragile frame – Reno didn't exactly look threatening. That is, until, a feral smile crossed his lips and his eyes flashed with something terrifying. Moments later, one was wishing they were going against a dragon. At least they outright ate you. Reno was different, he'd slowly bite limb by limb, ripping his victims apart, letting them feel the horrendous pain before their death. He'd slowly take away there lives bit by bit. Then he would rid them of their last breath.

Yes, Reno was good at fucking with one's mind. Victims lulled in a false sense of security bit less…

Crafty and dangerous, he was a perfect enemy. And oh so beautiful. Maybe it was the alcohol speaking, but when we sit at a random bar (we were never at Tifa's, ever) drinking another pint, I'm sure he is stalking me, he denies it. Another pint and our tongues are looser, few more and a couple of shots and we are leaving, to the nearest hotel, where we pass out. In the morning he is always the first one to leave.

Some times it hurts to wake up to an empty bed, the mattress cold where his body was supposed to be. The sunlight seemed to mock me as it shined happily, simply screaming: 'Karma!' Other times it felt right to wake up in a lonely bed, with only the faintest sent of cinnamon and something Reno, where he was but a memory of a night where nothing mattered. Where I was not the world saviour and he was not a Turk. Or at least it seemed to me that way.

He always reminded me that he was a Turk, in everything he did. Even his spontaneous acts were calculated. Reno was a genius in his own right. No one could ever say otherwise. Hell, I don't think anyone would dare to.

Still, he is so infuriating, in his own understanding. Sometimes I wish he was as careless as he pretends to be. That he would throw all that thoughtful shit out the window and at least once would rip my clothes off and submerge in a pool of lust and sweat. I need it – the roughness, the feeling of being able to let go. But no, he never did that. He undressed me and himself and laid us both under the sheets. He would take me into an embrace and we would sleep, until the morning came. He was the only person able to leave without me ever noticing. Even Vincent alerted my mutated body.

I hated him so much. For dropping the plate, for being who he is, for drenching himself in blood. I hated his smile, that glint in his eyes, his relaxed, lazy, I-don't-care-about-a-thing posture. I hated the way he would invade my private space like a leech and then allow me to suck the tranquillity out of him. I hate the way he looks at me, as if he knew how it felt.

He never saw me as anything but Cloud Strife, the blond kid sitting by himself at the bar. He never said that. He always would mock me about being the 'chosen one' or something similarly rude. I'm grateful to him for seeing and treating me like any other human. He never saw me as a fragile doll, everyone else seems to see. Until they need to me to save the world, that is. Then they demand to see a super human or a demi-god. I am neither. Always, I am barely strong enough to protect those who are dear to me. In each case, they make me feel like something alien, in capable of fending for myself. Even Tifa, with her constant attempts to make me 'normal' again…

But he, he is always there with his insufferable attitude, pretending to sleep as I softly weep into his chest…

A/N: okay… I feel like I should justify myself. About me making Cloud attracted to other men… Well I am a yaoi fan girl… but seriously, I'm trying to find solid proof for my blabbering. It's a bit more then 'oh Reno and Cloud are cute, lets make them gay'. Anyways, this is my own take about how Cloud feels about Reno (or Sephiroth or Zack). I like adding out of canon interactions.

I apologize about slight OOC-ness, But this is the best I can do. That and how broken I make Cloud… I'll fix him, when I try to write his view on Leon (Squall)

Anyways thank you for reading and wasting your time on this blabber.


End file.
